


The Wilva and the Seven Seas

by Canadian_BuckBeaver, Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Collaboration, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kinks galore, M/M, Monogamy, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, P in the V, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Really Bad Sailing Vocabulary, Romance, Sex, Ship Puns, Threesome, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: (Another self indulgent fic)Sai and Bucky escape to the high seas, running away from their problems on the mainland to see what else the world has to offer. They end up as stowaways aboard the pirate ship The Wilva unbeknownst to Captain Gaster, his first mate Grillby and a deckhand named Stretch. The girls are eager to see what the seas have to offer!





	1. Chapter 1

“We can’t do this!”

 

“We must.  It is the only way.  And besides, listen.  Everyone is asleep.  This is the one.  This is our chance.  Our one chance.”

 

“Sai, you know what they say.  Women on ships are bad omens.  What if…”

 

“Listen.  I might be a bad omen on this ship.  Might. If I stay here in this nothing town, I am dead.  No questions about that.  I have no choice.  But maybe you want to stay and marry him.  I’m not forcing you to come with me.  But my mind is made up.  I have to.”

 

“… wait for me.”

* * * * *

 

Someone was shaking him.  How irritating.  Of course it would be when he was having one of his better nights of sleep.  With a small, questioning sound, Stretch pulled his bandana up, peering at the culprit.

 

Captain Gaster was glaring at him.  The dark captain hat giving a stark contrast to the white skull.  “Did you enjoy your sleep?” he asked him, folding his arms and staring hard at the skeleton.

 

Stretching his body, Stretch yawned, groaning when he felt his bones pop back into place.  He had fallen asleep on a couple of the wooden boxes that carried their fares.  “Well I was until you woke me,” he said.  “What’s up?”

 

There was definitely something that was bugging the captain.  Gaster’s eye lights were dark and flickering with annoyance and his teeth were twitching.  “You were supposed to be keeping watch.”  Oh, right, he had been supposed to be keeping watch over the ship as Gaster and Grillby slept.  It had been his night on the rotation.

 

“Sorry Cap.  Won’t happen again.  Water under the bridge.”

 

There was a soft sigh that came from the other skeleton, purple eye lights rolling his skull.  “One of these days those jokes of yours are going to get you into trouble.”

 

“Are you trying to tell me that they don’t tickle your funny bone?”

 

“If you don’t get back to work, I will personally throw you overboard. Now go get the ship ready for casting.  I want to get out of this city before the sun gets too high.  Storm season is a coming.”  Gaster turned on his heel and walked off, muttering darkly to himself.

 

Stretch chuckled, rubbing the back of his skull to ease the dull ache before he got up.  His chores won’t do themselves of course and the sun was already almost risen over the horizon.  And yet sleep still called to him.  Stars above he had been sleeping a lot lately.  Grillby had remarked one day that perhaps he was getting sick of the sea, but Stretch knew better.  He knew that he was getting sick but he didn’t dare explain why he was sleeping so much.  Dreams of a blue eyed, brown haired maiden called to him like a mermaid to the sailors.  Her eyes sparkled like the jewels of the sea.

 

Tightening the ropes on the mast, Stretch saw Grillby appearing from the gallery, a small bottle in his hands.  “Once you’re finished with yer morning potion, mind helping me with the mainsail?  I think it’s jammed further up… I’m rather, tied up with it.” Stretch called out to him.

 

The fire monster chuckled, throwing back the rest of his drink before coming over to him.  Normally fire monsters wouldn’t be caught so close to open water, if too much of their own, natural fire went out, they would die.  But Gaster wasn’t one to leave his mate waiting for him at home.  The potion helped Grillby’s fire remain hot and ‘dry’, making the fire element essentially waterproof. 

 

“I would watch yourself around the captain today,” Grillby warned him as they worked to free the mast.  “He’s in a particularly foul mood today.  Think the tax man is planning a visit today.”

 

Stretch chuckled and watched as the great sail unfurled with a loud snap.  “Oh is that why he is in such a big hurry today?  He was telling me about Storm Season earlier.”

 

“Well, that is coming too.  And I think all of us want to be off the seas when that hits.  Your brother would appreciate not having to worry about you too.”

 

The thought of his brother made Stretch sober for a bit.  He missed his little brother greatly, it almost broke his soul to be away from him for so long.  But he knew that it would be better that Blue remained home, be at school, then on the seas with them.  With school, Blue had a future.  Not just dependent on the tides, wind, and sun, and if the rich folk decided to buy their items…

 

Or set sail on the seas.

 

From the corner of his socket, Stretch could see Gaster standing at the helm, hands on the wheel already.  He was anxious to go.

 

As was he.

 

“All ready, Captain!” Stretch called out, the sails free and open, wide open with the wind.

 

Gaster smiled down at him, the annoyed look already disappeared.  “Then let’s go scallywags!  Onto the next adventure!”

 

Carefully Gaster steered the ship out of the docks, heading towards open waters.  They were heading to the next island where they would hold their next marketplace.  And hopefully, hopefully find some new treasures.

* * * * * *

 

“See, I told you that this was a good idea.  That whole ‘women are bad luck’ was just something that they said to keep the wives at home.”

 

“Do we even know where they are going? And besides, they haven’t found us yet…”

 

“You’re so pessimistic, Bucky. Yet.  They won’t ever find us.”

 

“And you’re too optimistic.  Depending on how long their voyage is they will find that stores have been pilfered…”

 

“So they will stop to get more.”

 

“… Sai…”

 

“I get that you’re scared Bucky.  But it’s too late to turn back now.  Have a little bit of faith.  Let’s trust in the waves as much as they do.  We will find a better life.  It has been a long time coming.”

* * * * * *

 

The days turned to weeks and the sea continued to surround them.  Grillby watched from the crow’s nest, looking for any sign of the island.  Still nothing.  Though he supposed that was to be expected.  Gaster had said that it would at least be another week before there was any sign of it. 

 

Grillby sighed and put down the telescope, shaking his head.  As much as he cared for the other two monsters, the non-existent privacy was slowly grating on them.  He loved his mate and cared for Stretch like a brother, but the little things were causing sparks to fly between the three of them.  Stretch was doing his best to give them as much room as he possibly could but it wasn’t enough.  Add in and the nausea from the sea and it made for a ship ride from hell.  He trusted in Gaster and in Gaster’s potion, but still remained the fear.  If they didn’t outrace the storms that were slowly building, if the boat tipped over, if they sank…

 

Well, the fire elemental didn’t want to think about it.  He had seen too many shipwrecks in his lifetime.

 

“Oi!  How’s the view up there?” Stretch called up to him from down below. 

 

“As blue as the sapphires at the bottom of the sea.” Grillby returned.  Even from being so high up, he could see that Stretch was discouraged.  Must be thinking about his brother again. 

 

Or he just woke up from another nap.

 

“The opposing wind has lightened up some,” Gaster said, stepping close to the orange skeleton. “It should speed our voyage.  We might even get there in the next few sunrises.”

 

“Speaking of,” Grillby said coming down from the Crow’s Nest, “Our food storage should be fine, as long as we continue to ration our food properly.  No more midnight snacks.  No sneaking into the pantry for a bite.  We need to stretch out the food as long as we can.”

 

Stretch’s eyes crinkled at that.  “I would say speak for yerself, but judging from yer tone, you already think that I did it.”

 

“Are you trying to say that you didn’t?” Grillby question, the smallest note of irritation in his voice.  “It’s not a lot that has gone missing, but it’s sure as a hell lot more than what could be accounted by rats.”

 

“I didn’t eat it.  I may be a prankster and a joker, but I sure as hell know a lot better than that.  Pranks are fun, that is potentially life-threatening.”

 

Gaster stepped between them before Grillby could respond again.  “That’s enough.  We have been on the sea for a while and quarters are close.  I get it.  But we also have a lot more time ahead of us.  We’ll figure out the food issue.  Perhaps we have simply miscalculated and are eating more than we originally thought.”

 

Grillby wanted to say that it was preposterous.  They had even ordered extra food, just to be sure.  But he knew that the fighting would get them nowhere.  He sighed and looked away, scanning the horizon for the non-existent island.  They all had short tempers for being cooped up together.  “We’ll grab more when we hit the island.  Fish more and incorporate that into the diet.  Just to round it out.”

 

“A good idea.” Gaster agreed, turning to look to Stretch.  “Do you mind grabbing the fishing gear from below deck?”

 

“Not at all sir,” Stretch said, turning on his heel and leaving them. 

 

Grillby looked over at his mate.  “You’re thinking hard about something,” he told him.

 

Gaster gave a sigh and eyed his mate.  “Just worried.  We should be fine with food but I would rather know for sure what was going on with the stores than just guessing.”

 

* * * * *

 

“They know about the food.  I knew we were eating too much.”

 

“There is no way that they know about us.  Calm down, Bucky.”

 

“We have to hide.  One of them is coming down in our direction.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“The fishing equipment is right behind you.”

 

* * * * *

 

Stretch stepped down into the hull, pinching his nose.  He knew that he shouldn’t take it personally, that food stores were vital to a ship’s crew, that of course as chef, Grillby would be primarily concerned with the food.  He just wished that he didn’t jump down his throat.

 

He sighed again, giving a yawn.  He wished that he could curl up and have a nap, perhaps wake up in the arms of the woman he had been dreaming of.  Though he supposed he should stop taking so many naps.  He was becoming obsessed with sleep, losing track of reality.

 

The fishing equipment was right in front of him, resting against one of the barrels of dried mangos that they had.  Reaching out he grabbed the rods and turned to walk off.

 

That wasn’t where they left the fishing equipment.  He paused at the thought, slowly turning around, memories prickling at his mind.  He remembered the discussion that they had when they packed the rods.  Grillby had wanted them close by, so they could be grabbed easily, but Gaster wanted them to be secure. Prevent them from breaking.

 

So.  What caused them to move around the room?

 

Slowly he stepped deeper into the room, bright orange eye lights scanning every crevice, every gap.  His soul was beating fast, thundering in his rib cage.  He was screwed if it was an ambush.  He shouldn’t have left his sabre up in his sleeping room.  He should have brought it…

 

A soft sound sounded beside him, hiding behind more of the barrels.

 

Turning around, Stretch pushed the two barrels aside, glaring down at the noise.  He expected a rat, a rabbit, or even Blue.

 

He was not expecting what he saw.  Shocked, he could feel his skull relax as he stared down at the sight.

 

Two sets of fearful eyes stared up at him.  Bright hazel and terrified blue met his orange eye lights.

 

Well.  That explained the food shortage.

 

****

 

Sai stood protectively in front of her friend, an arm outstretched beside her as if guarding her from him. Stretch couldn't take his eyes off of the blue eyed beauty who stared up at him with fear in her eyes. "See I told you Sai! This was a stupid idea! We're so sorry, please-" The purple and crimson haired woman shook her head and stood her ground, making Stretch look her in the eye. 

 

"It's fine Bucky. I promise. It'll all be just fine. We request a parley, we don't want any trouble. Just, safe passage to the nearest island and then we'll be off." Sai stood, getting his attention fully. "We just need to get to the next island and we'll be gone." Stretch looked the girls over and was about to respond when boots came down the steps into the hull where they all were. 

 

"Stretch! If ye are caulking about again-" Came Grillby's voice, stopping short when he caught sight of the girls. His eyes went wide in surprise at the sight of them. Sai straightened up, trying to look taller despite her short stature. "The captain isn't gonna like this..." He mumbled and sighed, rubbing his face. "Come on ladies, the captain'll want to talk to ye bout stowin away." Grillby motioned for them to follow, Stretch taking up the rear as the girls followed up, holding onto each other for support. 

 

"Captain! Found out what's been eatin our stores!" Called Grillby up to where Gaster was steering the ship, his purple eye lights flicking over towards them as they came on deck. The girls were herded up to where the helm, Gaster setting the course before turning to look them over. "Seems we've got ourselves a couple of stowaways below decks." Grillby explained, stepping aside and letting the captain look at them fully. 

 

Bucky fidgeted. She'd known this was a terrible idea but Sai, she'd convinced her to go along for both of their sakes. Now they were going to be walking the plank miles from shore and no one would be looking for them. Sai stood her ground, surprisingly considering how utterly terrifying Captain Gaster was. "Now. What're a couple a wenches doin on my ship? Eating me food, stealin from me." Sai cleared her throat, but Bucky knew that she was scared. She could feel it, the way Sai's hands were ever so slightly shaking in Bucky's hand. 

 

"We needed safe passage. Your vessel looked the most seaworthy so we decided to stowaway aboard. We only wish to make it to the next island and then we'll be off. We can pay you for your troubles." Sai stated, puffing out her chest to try and seem braver than she was. Captain Gaster paced around them, looking them over like pieces of meat. 

 

"Hmmm. Ye think ye can board me ship, steal from me and my crew, and it'll just be washed away with a bit of gold? I should make ye walk the plank." Bucky and Sai flinched at that, this was going down hill so quickly. "But I be a gracious captain today. To a point. Ye won't be lounging around in my hull without makin yerselves useful." Sai's hazel eyes narrowed dangerously, looking like she was about to slap him. The captain seemed to notice the shift and chuckled. "Ye won't be lounging about in the below decks, you'll be working fer your meals, which we now have to ration because ye ate it. Grillby? Take the lasses to the brig till I can come up with tasks suitable for the landlubbers."  

 

Captain Gaster waved them off, moving back to the helm while Sai and Bucky were led away back below the decks to an onboard cell, it was cramped but big enough for the two of them to sit in. There were only a few piles of hay for them to sit or sleep on but at least they weren't feeding the fish. "Captain's orders. Best be getting yer beauty rest while ye can. Thank yer lucky stars he didn't make you swim to shore." Grillby locked the cell behind them, Stretch behind him, unable to keep his eye lights off of Bucky. She looked just like the girl who'd been haunting his dreams. 

 

"He's a bit cranky today, but ye'll be alright. We'll show ye the ropes." He tried to assure them, but they still looked so scared. He headed up the steps back up onto the main deck, hearing them whisper to themselves. 

 

"I am never listening to you again I hope you know." 

 

"Bucky, think about it. We're alive. We're safe. Would you rather be back home?" 

 

Silence a moment, "No. No I wouldn't." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky sat on of the piles of hay in the little cell.  She was still shaking like a leaf, unable to stop since she had seen the captain.  Her heartbeat thundering in her chest, her lungs burning to draw breath.  She hadn’t been this anxious since her wedding had been announced.  He had been so cold and angry, and rightfully so.  It would have been better if she and Sai had asked permission to board but that would have ruined their low profile, possibly even their whole plan.  She could handle creepy staring monsters, heck she could even handle a little bit of heat.  But the captain and his cold eyes and cracked eye sockets.  That would be one that would have made her turn tail and run.  After all, the captain looked so much like _him_.

Sai was watching out the bars of the cell, trying to talk to her, trying to look on the bright side, but she too was worried Bucky could tell.  Her fingers were twitching as she babbled, knuckles white from clinging to the bars.  She was lucky to have Sai here.  To have Sai protect her. She was so weak, weak and stupid.  How could she ever have thought that she could do this?  It had seemed so easy when Sai had recommended it, a sure fire way to escape the hell that their lives were turning into.

And now… who knows what was in store for them?

With fumbling fingers, Bucky reached under her shirt, pulling out the ring that she wore around her neck.  Slipping it onto one of her fingers, she kissed the band and held it to her face, closing her eyes.  Thank stars she could still see her grandfather’s face behind her eyelids.  “What do I do, Grandpa?” she asked it quietly, still hoping to hear his voice and advice.  But, of course, he didn’t respond. After all, he was already cold in the ground.

* * * * *

Gaster grasped the wheel of his ship again, clenching his teeth.  He had woken up in a foul temper, Grillby having kept him up most of the night talking about the food shortages and other costly repairs that were needed, only to find out the reasons for the shortages were from a couple of stowaways. A couple of stowaways that were planning on using him and his ship as a damned taxi service.

He didn’t even mind that they were girls, he had never bought those old stories of girls on a ship brought bad luck.  No, in his experience it had been the lazy or disrespectful helpers that had caused such trouble.  He had even had some women as his shipmates when he had a bigger crew, providing that they all pulled their weight.  But stowaways?  They were always useless, running away from one sob story or another.  Perhaps he could sell their girls on the island.  They were both beautiful women, and the red and purple haired one had an exotic look to her.  He could collect his losses on them

Growling, he eyed the sky.  It had been half a day since they had been caught, the sun beginning to bow to the moon and slip under the ocean.  Setting the wheel, he turned to face his crew.  Grillby was setting under the main mast, peeling potatoes or the like, with his little pocket knife.  Stretch was fishing on the starboard side.  They had stayed out of his way after he ordered the girls down into the depths.

Perhaps it was time for the girls to earn their keep.

“Grillby!  Go get our little guests from below the hull!  I think it’s time that we showed them our special form of hospitality around here.”

* * * * *

Grillby stepped down into the darkness, listening carefully.  The darkness had never been an issue for him, his own fiery body had always provided more than enough light for him to see.  But he had the feeling that he needed to understand these girls more.  The one with hazel eyes especially, her eyes were deep and mysterious.  Like she had already lived through many lifetimes, each one worse than the last.  But he couldn’t hear a sound.  Maybe the two had drifted off.

“Has the good captain decided what he wanted to do to us yet?” Spiteful words greeted him as he rounded the corner.  The one with hazel eyes was staring at him, eyes narrowed as she frowned at him.  The other still sat behind her but was quiet.  He tried hard not to laugh.  This little setup reminded him of a Pitbull protecting a kitten.

“Aye,” he said, pulling out a ring of keys.  “And unless you have changed yer minds about te swim to shore, I suggest you tread very carefully around him.  You’ve made him very angry.”

The one went to open her mouth again but the brown haired one (Bucky did this one call her?) grabbed her arm and shook her head.  Wise.  It would be best if the two were silent.  Silent and agreeable.

The key slid into the lock and turned with a rusty groan that shook his spine.  “Any funny business and the both of you end up in the drink.” He warned them, nodding towards the stairs.  “Now move it.”

Silently the two girls climbed the stairs, blinking out at the sunlight.  Grillby nudged them forwards, towards Gaster.  The skeleton was still gritting his teeth, staring at the ocean.  Internally Grillby was a little worried.  If the skeleton wished he could just send the two overboard with a flick of his wrist.  Despite their intrusion onto the ship and how they had helped themselves to the food supply, there was something inside of Grilby that twisted at the idea of sending the girls swimming with the fishes.

Sensing their approach, Gaster turned around, his irises still red around the edges.  “I do hope that you ladies enjoyed the cell more than that dirty storeroom,” he told them, sarcasm dripping at his words.  The brown-haired girl had taken a half of a step behind the other again, her eyes unable to meet his.  She was eyeing the grain in the wood, the waves of the ocean, anything but him.

And Gaster knew it.

“Now how about you introduce yerselves and tell me what yer good for so I can put you to work little proper little shipmates instead of good for nothing vermin.  I don’t want any sad stories or anything that you think will move you into my good graces.  It’s a waste of time.  I have nun.  Now.  You.  Start.” He said, pointing aggressively at the one hiding.

The girl gave a squeak and violently shook.  “I’m… I’m….”

“LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU DAMNIT!”

* * * * *

Bucky felt all the air escape her as she forced herself to look at the captain.  Yet, the simple action pressed the ring to her chest, the action reassuring her.  Her grandfather’s ring was here.  He was here with her in spirit anyways, trying to tell her something.  Her eyes focused on the captain, picking up the subtle colour change between Gaster and _him_.  His magic was purple, _He_ was a vivid, poisonous yellow.  The captain was also taller, holding himself with more grace than arrogant confidence.  Taking a deep, shaking breath, she forced her body to calm.  “My name is Bucky.  I know how to read and write, basic math.  I can cook and clean, along with some healing…”

“You were nothing but a housewife in training, weren’t you?” Gaster attempted to sneer at her.  However, Bucky was calm.  Her panic had faded.  This was not _him_ , just someone who was high on the totem pole, one attempting to show her the pecking order.

“That was my family’s intention.” She answered calmly, nodding.  Yes.  They had attempted to sell her to _him_ , _he_ would have brought great wealth and riches to her middle-class family.

But Sai had helped her find the strength to chase her own destiny.

“How about you put yer cooking skills to the test and go sit with my shipmate over there.  As he catches the fish, you gut and clean it.  He’ll show you the buckets to use for bones and guts. And if you attempt any funny business he’ll have you over the side of the boat before you can blink.  Now move.”

Oh, stars.  They were separating the two of them.  If Sai ran her mouth and…

Sai squeezed her hand.  She would be fine.

Bucky nodded demurely.  “Yes sir,” she said, walking towards Stretch.  She forced herself not to look back at Sai.

* * * * *

Sai watched her friend go, her sense of confidence going with her. Now that she didn't have anyone she felt she needed to protect she wasn't sure if she could stand on her own two feet in front of a very obviously pissed off captain. "Your turn. Same as your friend there." Gaster glared, stepping closer to her, forcing her to look up at him regardless of whatever she was feeling. "Now. I've not got all day to dally." He rumbled with a quirk of a brow bone. Sai gulped and took a steady breath. 

"Sai. My name is Sai. And your sails are in sore need for repairs. Especially the one on your foremast. It won't last till we get to land without some sort of repair. Your rigging has seen better days. And I'm pretty sure that boom there is held together with nothing more than spit and polish." She pointed out the imperfections of the ship, surprising Grillby with her terms and her knowledge of the different parts of the ship. "And that is just what I've seen standing here. There's more issues in the rest of the ship if you want me to continue?" She asked, her hands on her hips, feeling confident again when she noticed the bit of surprise in the Captain's eye lights. 

"Hm. Where did a lass like you know about ships?" He asked and Sai gave a slightly more confident smirk. She stared up at him as she quirked a brow, hazel eyes getting that hint of mischief back in them. 

"And here I thought you didn't want any sob stories to get in you're good graces, _Captain._ " Grillby looked between the two, he could practically feel the sparks between them, the two silently challenging one another. Captain Gaster seemed to bristle, if he had hackles they'd be standing on end as a low growl rumbled through the skeleton.  

Gaster stood, standing tall and intimidating in front of her, hand on the hilt of his scabbard. "Aye. I did say that. Good to know ye aren't a total waste of space. Though we'll see just how useful ye be when yer done." Gaster took a step back, turning on his heel and heading towards the wheel. "Make sure she doesn't screw up my ship Grillby! Or it'd be your turn in the brig!" Gaster didn't bother turning around to make sure that Grillby followed his orders, knowing that he would do just what he was told. 

"Come now lass, I'll show ye round the sails." Grillby nodded towards the ropes that led up to the masts. Sai nodded and pulled her skirt up, hooking it through the hoops to keep her from getting tripped up, not noticing the way Grillby's eyes followed the line of her calves. He took a steadying breath and shook his head. "We'll have to find ye something more suited to ship life..." He whispered under his breath. 

* * * * 

Sai stumbled ever so slightly as she came back down the steps, flexing her fingers around the fresh linens wrapped around her palms. She was guided into the brig, seeing Bucky already down there and looking about as miserable as she felt, a tray for each of them with fresh caught fish and some potatoes. The door locked behind her with a clank, "Rest up, ye both will be up early in the morn." Grillby looked them both over, earning a slight defiant glare from Sai and a subtle nod tinged with fear from Bucky as he turned to leave. 

"Ugh...I can't wait to get off this ship." Sai groaned and sank onto the pile of hay that served as their beds once they were alone again. Bucky pushed her tray of food towards her friend with a sympathetic smile. It was a sentiment that she share. She hadn't even wanted to come aboard in the first place, had it not been for _him_.

"Soon. I overheard them talking while I was working in the galley. We're only about a week off from the next island. Then we can get out of here and..." Bucky paused thinking as Sai picked at her food with her fingers. "What are we going to do when we get to land anyways? Where are we going to go?" She asked and Sai shrugged, taking the canteen of water as well. 

She took a sip and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "We'll figure it out when we reach shore. we can go wherever we want to now, do whatever we want. Be whoever we want to be." Sai leaned up against the bars of their cage, picking at the bandages around her hands, wincing slightly in pain. She waved off Bucky's concern and shook her head. "Rope burn. Nothing to worry yourself about. It'll be fine in a couple of days." 

Bucky eyed her friend, she looked so tired. They were both tired, and sore, and miserable. But they had to make it to shore and then they could get out of there. They could live their own lives. They wouldn't have to answer to anyone. "Are you sure? Do you want me to take a look at it?" She asked and Sai gave a weary smile with a shake of her head. 

"No, no. Thank you though. I'll be fine. I've had worse." She tightened the bandages and finished her food, "Dinner was great by the way. Better than the dried stuff we were eating. How did it go with you?" She asked, fighting back a yawn as she made herself more comfortable on her pile of straw. 

Bucky eyed her carefully, she knew Sai could handle things but still, she wished she would let her look at her hands. "It wasn't terrible. Stretch seems to be pretty laid back. He caught a few things. Enough to last us the next few days but tomorrow he wants to catch more, preserve them for later. He mentioned even catching a few and putting them in barrels, keeping them alive for a day or two, make things last a little longer just in case." She glanced over at her friend, smiling when she realized that Sai was already passed out on her pallet and shaking her head. 

They would have to survive just a bit longer. They could do it. They would have to otherwise they'd be taking a visit to Davy Jones. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Grillby did not leave the hull right away.  He had crept around the corner, listening to them, trying to hear if he could gather anymore information from them.  These girls weren’t exactly like the other lasses in the ports.  Where the other ladies were loud, Sai and Bucky were quiet, where others were loose, the two girls seem to have a sense of pride about them.  They were both well educated, speaking in complete, rich sentences, without a trace of the accent from the sea.  They were then just normal main island girls, that much was known.

 

If Grillby had to guess, he would speculate that the two were merchant girls.  They may not have been taught to take over the family business, after all, that was a boy’s duty, but they still had to do their family proud.  Though Sai seemed to be more of a tomboy at heart.  More knowledgeable about ships and sails.  Perhaps there was no boy in her family.  He would have to listen to more of their chatter to be sure.

 

There was a soft click of the oil lamp that plunged the hull into near complete darkness.  Grillby’s body was well-hidden, providing just enough light for him to see.  Seemed like the two decided to call it an early night.  Perhaps their exchange for free passage was proving to be too much for them?  If that was the case, then Gaster should toss them over right here and now.  No use carrying useless cargo, depleting the ship’s supplies.

 

He could almost see it in his mind’s eye.  The slow tumble, the waving of hair in the wind, purple and red blurring together as the girl fell to the surface of the water. Twisting, tumbling, her voice cutting out as the water closed over it.

 

His soul gave a painful squeeze at the thought.  How odd…

 

* * * * *

 

Gaster was pouring over his map when Grillby entered their cabin.  If they continued on this way they could make the island in under a week if the weather continued the way it was going.  But if they turned slightly they could make in a week and a half but be in more sheltered water should things go awry.  When the door creaked open, Gaster sighed and rolled up the map.  He would discuss it another day.  As he rolled it up, he could see that there was something on the fire monster’s mind.  “What’s on your mind? Need another dose of your potion?” he asked.

 

Grillby shook his head.  “No.  The potion is still working fine. I might need more stock soon though.  I noticed that I was running a bit low.”

 

Nodding, Gaster made a note to himself to make some more for him.  “So, if not the potion, what’s on your mind?  Did you hear anything from the lasses under the deck?”

 

“Nothing really worth repeating.  Both are tired and grateful that you didn’t throw them overboard.”

 

“It shall never be said that the captain does not know mercy,” Gaster replied, tipping his hat to him.  “But nothing more?  Anything personal?”

 

“Only things that I managed to sort of piece together on my own.  The both of them seem close, very close and personal with one another, so this wasn’t a lucky meeting between them.  They knew each other before this.  Bucky says she was trained to be a housewife, possibly to be sold to a merchant or something, and Sai knows a many a thing about ships.  However, both seem to be educated which, as you know, is fairly unusual for girls.”

 

Gaster turned towards him.  “So you think that they are middle class or higher girls from the mainland.  How odd that they would steal aboard a ship without consulting… or without anything else for that matter.  They have little luggage, they have no maids or assistants, no entourage.”

 

“The only things that I can see that they have is some basic essentials, maybe a couple books.  Whatever could fit in their bag.  They both have a necklace around their necks but it doesn’t neem to be of the Catholic cross or other religious symbols.”

 

Gaster was thinking hard now.  “So it seems like they both basically packed up in the middle of a night, climbed aboard a nearby ship, and waited for them to take them anywhere.” He turned towards his mate.  “So they are desperate runaways.  But from what are they running away from?”

 

“Who knows for sure.  I did notice that the one seemed especially frightened of you,” Grillby said as he settled himself on the bed, unlacing his boots.  “You don’t happen to have family on the mainland that I don’t know about, do you?  Perhaps a secret love child that you have hidden away?”

 

“No one.” Gaster assured him with a small chuckle, wrapping his mate up in his arms.  “You’re my family.  As is Stretch and Blue but I can disown them when I need to.  That’s all the family I need.”  He pulled the fire monster in for a warm kiss, the previous frustrations of the day forgotten.

 

Well, mostly forgotten.  There was still a part of his mind that lingered on how the sunlight caught the red and purple hair, how hazel eyes lit up a fiercely, determined gaze…

 

How a shapely thigh would feel wrapped around his hips.

 

* * * * *

 

Bucky listened to the creaks of the ship, feeling how the ship rocked with the waves.  It was relaxing, soothing even, but she couldn’t get to sleep.  She tossed and turned on her little pile of hay and blankets, but she couldn’t get comfortable.  Perhaps it was the bars on the door, a reminder on freedom lost.  Giving up on sleep, Bucky looked up to the sky.  The familiar constellations were gone, replaced by those that Bucky didn’t know the names of.  Perhaps she could ask Stretch in the morning.  He seemed nice enough, maybe he would tell her.

 

Her hands crept to the ring around her neck.  She had lucked out today.  She had been worried that Stretch would have been as mean or cranky as the captain was, but he had turned out to be decent.  Perhaps it was a sign that her grandfather was watching over her, that he approved of her choice to run away, rather than being trapped?

 

“I miss you,” she whispered, kissing the gold band before tucking it under her shirt.  Only six more days before they hit the island.  She could survive whatever the world, or Captain Gaster, threw at her.  As long as she and Sai were together, she knew it was possible.  Her eyes slid shut and, for the first time in a long time, she did not dream of piercing yellow eyes.  She did not dream of _him_ or _his_ tortures.

 

No.  For the first time in a long time her dreams were her own.  Her dreams were warm and peaceful, surrounded by the sounds of the sea, the sun rising in an pink and orange sky.

* * * * *  

Sai held the needle tightly in her teeth as she climbed up the mast, careful of the rigging. “Ye best watch yer footing there Sai.” Grillby sat above her, holding tight to the ropes. “Wouldn’t want ye makin a mess on my nice an clean deck.” He teased her with a smirk on his face, seeing the glare she shot up at him.

 

She scurried up the last few feet and adjusted the tether wrapped around her just in case she fell. Which she really hoped that she wouldn’t, it was pretty high up and it just was not in her best interest to fall. She huffed and pulled the long needle from her teeth, settling herself nearest to the sail she was going to repair. “Wouldn’t that just suck for you then. I’ll do my best so as not to make a mess on your deck. Now some of us have work to do.”

 

Sai pulled the thick thread out of the small pouch on her hip, quickly threading the bigger needle so she could do the quick repair. It wouldn’t be permanent but it would last until they made land at least. Grillby chuckled and shook his head, looking out over the ocean as the breeze rushed over, crackling his flames. She had a quick mouth but he didn’t mind as much as Gaster would.

 

The Captain would love nothing more than to rip apart anyone who would dare look at him the wrong way but luckily so far Sai seemed smart enough to keep her smart mouth shut round him. “I thank ye fer that. Cuts my work in half.” He watched her work from the corner of his eyes, her fingers deftly sewing the gash in the sail. “How do ye know so much about ships lass?” He wanted to know more, it didn’t seem likely that a woman would be so knowledgeable about such a thing. It was a man’s job after all, women rarely took to the sea.

 

Sai shrugged and pushed the needle through the canvas. “Do you really want to know? Or are you just making idle chatter?” She asked, continuing to work, careful of the sway of the ocean as she worked with the canvas. Grillby adjusted his seat, hearing the sound of gulls flying overhead so he could face her. Bucky was below with Stretch working on catching tonight’s dinner.

 

“I would like ta know. It isn’t often a lass like ye is seen doing men’s work. Besides, t’isn’t like ye’ll be done anytime soon. We need this sail up and running so we can hit land sooner rather than later.” He pointed to the sail and Sai scoffed, shaking her head, tucking a stray hair back behind her ear.

 

“Simple. My father wanted a son. He got a daughter instead. So he had to make do with what he had, which was me. Easy as that.” He watched her, she didn’t stutter even a bit in her work, the sway of the ocean not hindering her a bit, nor the way the wind snapped around them.

 

He eyed her carefully. “Not much of a talker are ye?” Sai scoffed and shook her head. “The big mean old Captain isn’t here ta throw ye overboard. Sob away lassie.” Sai held the end of the cord out, and he pulled out his knife to cut the end off for her. She laughed shortly and moved to the next hole. There’d been a storm just before they’d reached port and they hadn’t had a chance to get them repaired.

 

“There isn’t much to tell. I worked alongside my father, he showed me how to do repairs to the ships at the docks. We worked for Bucky’s family who owned the ships that we repaired and worked on. And that is the entirety of the story. Nothing to sob about.” She explained as she moved onto the next hole to patch. Grillby watched her, her fingers deftly working the thread and needle.

 

That certainly explained her expertise but there was a story there that he knew she wasn’t telling. He could see it in the hollow look of her hazel eyes. He hummed in thought and remained silent while she worked, helping her slice the ends of the threads when she was done. He watched her work, curiosity piqued.

* * * * *

Bucky sat next to Stretch on the deck, his hat pulled low on his face with a pole barely even paying attention to it as the lure bobbed in the waves and leaned back against the sacks of supplies. “Ye should try using that lure there. They like the shiny ones best out here.” He suggested, pointing to the tackle box between them.  

 

He was teaching her how to fish and frankly she wasn’t all that great at it but she was getting better she thought. Even though she hadn’t really caught anything yet. Bucky reeled the line in and started the task of replacing the lure, Stretch watching her from the corner of his sockets under the shadow of his cap. “Shit. Ow!” She hissed under her breath as the hook got her by the thumb.

 

Stretch chuckled and set his rod aside, tipping his hat back and taking her hand in his, his long fingers getting the hook out of her thumb and deftly tying on the new lure. “I know ye be a catch honey but we are tryin ta catch dinner here.” He teased her making her flush slightly. Bucky hid her face as he pointed towards a spot in the water. “Now, cast it right over yonder.” He whispered softly, moving to the side so that she could cast her line without hooking him by accident.

 

She sighed and pulled the pole back, doing her best to aim it properly. She didn’t notice the orange tint of magic that adjusted her trajectory towards the right spot. “Oh! I did it!” She grinned excitedly. She hadn’t done this sort of thing before. This sort of thing wasn’t for women, women were to be home makers and they weren’t supposed to know how to do anything more than sew, take care of children, and be silent. Stretch chuckled and shook his head, pulling the hat back over his eyes but watching her carefully.

 

“Aye, that ye did lass. Now hold it steady, be patient, let the fish come to you.” He watched her, the two sitting silently, listening to the sound of the ocean. Somewhere in the main mast Sai was up fixing the topsail with Grillby while the Captain stood at the helm, keeping the ship on course. He hadn’t seemed all that upset this morning at the very least when he’d given orders. Although Bucky was worried that Sai was getting more and more surly as time went on.

 

If Sai snipped at the Captain she wasn’t sure how she’d be able to keep him from throwing her friend overboard. Bucky wasn’t paying all that much attention until finally there was a tug on her lure. Stretch sat up and moved a little closer to her. “There we go lass. Just give it a little tug, aye, hook it. That’s it! Ye got it! Now pull it sharply up, and start to reel it in.” He instructed her, Bucky getting excited. She’d never caught a fish before!

 

Slowly but surely he helped reel the catch in, smiling as she gasped, giving a soft squeal of glee as she looked at the decent sized fish she brought on board. “I did it! I caught a fish!” She laughed and he couldn’t help but chuckle in response, she was so…he couldn’t think that way. The captain wanted the girls off his ship as soon as possible.

 

“Aye. A good one. This’ll make a good meal.” He unhooked it and tossed it to join the others they’d caught. He reeled his own line in and gathered their things, leading her to the galley to start cooking. By the time Sai and Bucky were brought back down to the brig they were worn out, too tired to pay attention to the way Grillby and Stretch lingered, their gazes watching them a little longer than they should have. It wouldn’t be long now before they’d reach the shore, one could see it on the horizon.

 

The Captain had noticed the way Grillby had looked at the purple and red haired lass. He couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy that hit him at the thought of the minx stealing his mate away. Nor could he help the lingering thoughts of seeing a flash of her thigh as she descended the mast earlier as he slept.


End file.
